To date, a compound that is useful for prevention or treatment of hyperphosphatemia or hyperphosphatemia-related diseases, or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof, has been known. Examples of such a compound include the following compounds disclosed in WO2014/175317 (Patent Literature 1), and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof.
